


Jealousy

by TeekiJane



Series: The Boys of Summer [3]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeekiJane/pseuds/TeekiJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the stupid things in the world to be jealous of....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

_Oh how strong can you be_  
_With matters of the heart?_  
_Life is much too short_  
_To while away with tears_  
Queen, Jealousy

**Jordan**

On the sunny Tuesday after the prom, I met Haley at the corner. For some reason, she wanted to walk downtown. Usually, we drive or bike, but she was insistent. I find it’s easier just to do what she asks, if it’s not too outrageous. I want to keep her around.

I’ve been in love with Haley for a long time. She’s just perfect—so sweet and spunky and full of energy. She also tells it like it is, but in a nice way. If I’m ever worried that something I want to do or say will make me seem like a dickhole, I ask her about it first. She’s always nice about it and doesn’t hold it against me, even when I’m way off base. Plus, she’s cute and an amazing kisser. I can’t believe how lucky I am.

We walked for about a block, holding hands and not talking. I watched her as we went. She looked at everything, almost in an ADD kind of way. Someone would walk by and she’d flick her eyes that way; a bird would tweet and the eyes went the other way. When Haley does it, though, it doesn’t look scatterbrained. She just appears bright and aware.

I found out before too long why we were walking. There are a couple of vending machines for newspapers up the block from our houses, on the way to town. Haley stopped in front of the machine and pumped a couple coins into it and pulled out a paper, which she folded in half. I grimaced as she stored the paper in her armpit. She saw my face and explained, “My mom saw By’s picture and she wanted another copy.”

The grimace turned to a scowl. “What for?”

Haley caught both the expression and the tone and she raised an eyebrow. “Maybe she wants to frame it and put in on her wall with one of those crazy religious candles,” she suggested sarcastically. “You know. St. Byron.”

I snorted. Haley put her arm—not the one she was using to hold up the newspaper—around my hip and pulled me close. I can’t resist when she wants to touch me. I put an arm around her tiny waist and she leaned into me. We started walking again, and I thought she had let the subject drop. I was wrong.

“What exactly is your issue with By now?” she asked.

I sighed. “I don’t have an issue with him.”

Haley laughed. “You could have fooled me.” She squeezed my side as we continued walking. Haley is about the only person I know who can be unhappy with you and still want to keep feeling you up.

I repeated my last statement as we kept walking. “I do not have a problem with him. What I have a problem with is the way everyone else treats him.”

“Oh?”

I couldn’t tell exactly what that “oh” meant. Oh is one of those words that can have so many meanings and emotions behind it. This one didn’t sound too upset, but it did sound edgy. I figured I could probably explain myself without the oh going too far over the edge. “He does something that the rest of the world does and it’s such a big deal that even the news media covers it.”

Haley put her head on her shoulder and looked up, which is pretty much the only way she can see my face when we’re walking like that. “Is it just me, or do you sound jealous?”

I snorted. “What the hell do I have to be jealous of?”

Haley smiled. “You are so jealous!” she teased. She pulled away from me for a moment and opened up the paper to the picture her mom was apparently going to frame. “You wish that were us in the newspaper.”

I took another look at the newspaper article, although I’d seen it about 1000 times already that day. It was headlined “Gay teens make splash at SHS prom” and was topped by a picture of Byron and Jeff dancing. Somehow, the local paper had found out that there was going to be a guy/guy couple at the prom and they’d decided it was news. _That’s_ what I have a problem with. I mean, fuck, the guy just wanted to go on a date with someone. In that, he’s just like every other teenaged boy. Why’d they have to go and make such a big deal out of it? Byron eats (like a pig) and goes to the bathroom, too. Do they want to write stories about those things?

Haley touched my arm. “I know you say you’re not jealous, and for the most part, I believe you. But there may come a moment when you do get tired of all this special attention being thrown at your brother.” Haley knows what she’s talking about. Her little brother is deaf, and she spends a lot of time translating for him. I know there are days she resents the hell out of him.

“What I don’t get,” I began as I took her hand again. Haley folded up the newspaper again and stuck it back under her arm. She was wearing a light blue shirt that brought out the brown of her eyes and a pair of capri jeans. She turned her face to me and watched me intently as I spoke. “What I don’t get,” I repeated, having lost my train of thought looking into her eyes, “is why the paper was even interested in the story. The school didn’t even blink at Byron and Jeff. It wasn’t an issue. And it shouldn’t be. There’s so much bigger shit in life than who someone wants to date.”

Haley looked thoughtful. “I’ve asked myself the same question. Partly because of what you said. Partly because of By. He’s not exactly a publicity hound, right?” That’s kind of an understatement. Byron is one of those people who goes out of his way to avoid talking to strangers. There’s nothing wrong with him; he just prefers a small circle of friends and his privacy. “Did you actually read the article? They talked to Jeff. They talked to Adam. They talked to the principal. They have one line from Byron, and that’s just something Adam told them he said.”

“Isn’t that cheating when you’re writing a newspaper?” I joked. 

Haley smiled, but then she looked serious. “I love the fact that you are supporting By, and I know what he appreciates it, too. I think that in some ways, the shit is going to hit the fan after this. He’s going to need as many people standing in his corner as he can get.” “Well, he’s got me. Even if I am a little bit jealous.”

Haley lit up. “Ha! I knew it! Don’t ever try to lie to me, Jordan,” She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. “I’ve got a sixth sense for that sort of thing.”

I pulled her closer and gave her a real kiss. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon in _The Boys of Summer_  
>  Jeff has to face his mother and step-father  
> Adam rekindles a relationship with an old friend  
> Mallory comes home from college


End file.
